


50 kisses (with the monastery's resident practice fiend)

by lunazad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Rating May Change, no plot just kissing lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunazad/pseuds/lunazad
Summary: found a 50 kisses prompt list on tumblr and i've been thinking too much about felix!  unconnected drabbles/oneshots with either an oc/reader or byleth (will be written in second person so feel free to read it as whoever you like!)





	1. a late night rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to my minecraft video!  
4\. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

You tried to shift your weight forward as Felix counted your strike with unusual vigor, sending you flying. Whatever anger he was trying to work through tonight on the training ground, it sure wasn’t helping your poor body, which would certainly have bruises in the morning. The sun had long fallen, and most other students had left to take rest in their rooms, but Felix was still here as usual, wailing away on a poor practice dummy—or in this case, you. Your attention focused back on Felix’s face fast approaching, eyes narrowed in focus as he chased your movements, sword already preparing another strike. Regaining your footing, you met his furious flurry of blows as best you could, arms feeling quite a bit more leaden than they had been about twenty minutes ago when you had begun sparring. Quickly dancing back a few steps to recuperate, you circled around his right side, trying to find his blindspot before he advanced. Meeting his strike with a hasty parry, you managed to dart under his guard and took a swipe at his abdomen, but he was out of reach as rapidly as he advanced. He fell on you once more, his final blow so powerful that you hear the wood of your training sword groan, forcibly tugging it out of your grasp. Your fingers tingled as shock ran up your arm, the sword flying a sizable distance from you. Felix tossed his sword as well, still carefully watching your movements.

“I could use some hand to hand practice as well.” His words were casual, leaving no room for rebuttal.

“Since when did you decided to work on unarmed?” Readying your guard, you paced back to the center of the ground, reorienting yourself.

“Since now.” His first punch was an easy dodge, but the second was a little unexpected. Twisting out of the way, you felt his fist graze the fabric of your shirt. You land a clean hit on his shoulder, but he pushes back with a straight jab. You were doing quite well in your opinion, dodging most of his blows and throwing blows his way whenever the opportunity presented itself, but all of your thoughts flew out the window when you felt his leg sweep yours, throwing you wildly off balance. You panicked as your legs gave out, reaching out to grab the nearest object in vain hope, which was luckily the front of his shirt. Felix yelped as he was tugged down with you—you had to admit, though you hadn’t been able to predict the leg sweep, there was some satisfaction in the look of surprise and terror on his face as he had failed to predict your instinctual response, and had made the great mistake of being within arm’s reach.

You felt the press of his body weight upon impact, along with a slight brush against your lips, leaving tingles in its wake. Your eyes opened to find Felix, arms caging your head as he looked down at you, face inches from yours, eyes widening as if he was realizing what had just happened, accident or not. You expected him to brush it off almost immediately, but his gaze turned almost thoughtful, eyes searching yours. He hesitantly closed the distance between you, and your eyes shut as you felt his lips on yours, nothing more than another brush, but purposeful this time. Your fingers refisted in his shirt, determined to keep him close, but he didn’t even draw back, choosing to once again press his lips against yours, angling his head slightly, one hand moving to rest against your cheek. As he drew back, he seemed to remember himself rather quickly, pushing himself off the ground. He was standing before you had even shaken yourself out of the daze you were in, and you slowly sat up as he stared at a fixed point off to the side.

“It’s late. I’m going to bed.” His ears and neck were flushed, but his voice sounded with his usual detached tone. He glanced at you quickly, and you saw a myriad of emotions written across his face—confusion, mingled with awkwardness and embarrassment. You were sure your face was also red, but he seemingly didn’t notice, as he turned on his heel and made a beeline for the exit. After a long exhale, you pushed yourself to your feet. Surely, he would never want to spar with you again after this, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to be disappointed, a warmth spreading through your chest as you tried to convince your heart to slow down. It was late, but sleep was far from your mind as you followed his example and departed to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompts are out of order because my brain moves very slowly lmao. also probably won't do all 50 prompts! anyway can felix PLEASE stop bothering me now i have actual things to do than think about him all the fucking time............  
i know its 1. short and 2. probably physically impossible but 1. its 3am im sleepy and 2. can we just assume fanfiction physics here...im taking creative license with newtons laws sorry !  
im unsatisfied with the ending and my writing style. i will reflect further on this.  
like subscribe comment! also this is the first fic ive written in a long time / first time posting on ao3 so sorry if this formatting looks shitty college has pressed all of my creative writing prowess out of my brain like a lemon squeezer


	2. a beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome (welcome back?) to our regularly scheduled (not really) felix loving hours!  
2\. A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.

Dimitri spun you around the dance floor, a small smile on his lips. After the retaking of Fhirdiad, a large feast was thrown in celebration of the victory, as usually happened in the Blue Lions house. While not often one for festivities, Dimitri had deigned to show his face among the revelers, sharing his thanks with the soldiers and enjoying his friends’ company for the first time in five long years. How you ended up dancing with the prince—_no, king now?—_is slightly more complicated. Four glasses of wine foisted on you by a combination of Mercedes and Sylvain had made you rather tipsier than you intended, and your proclamation of _“I want to dance!” _was very well received, with Sylvain winking at you before pulling you to the dance floor.

Of course, the man who you originally wanted to receive your proclamation was pointedly ignoring you at the edge of the hall. Felix had very determinedly avoided eye contact with you as Sylvain had whisked you away; while you knew he wasn’t much of a socializer in the first place (let alone a dancer), somewhere in your inebriated mind had fabricated that he somehow was more inclined to you than other people, and perhaps he might actually dispose of his rough manner just for tonight—

You shook your head back to the present. There was no point in thinking about him when you were trying to properly enjoy the mid-tempo waltz that the musicians were playing—you were dancing with a _king_ for heavens sakes! You beamed at Dimitri, at which he blushed slightly. No matter how ferocious the man was on the battlefield, he danced with grace (and slight embarrassment), a trait seemingly shared by all nobles.

“Thank you for the dance.” You bowed slightly to him as the waltz came to an end.

“It was my pleasure. I’m going to go have a bit of food, but please, stay and enjoy yourself. We’ve certainly all earned it—"

“I’m cutting in.” Felix’s face was impassive, but his voice left no room for argument. You hadn’t noticed him move from his position by the wall, but he was suddenly beside you, gently lifting your hand out of Dimitri’s. His eyes narrowed in Dimitri’s direction, indicating that his presence was no longer wanted.

“Don’t mind me.” Dimitri stepped back, but his grin had widened tenfold. “My lady, it was an absolute pleasure to be in your company. I’m sorry to leave you, but you’ll have to excuse me.” He sent Felix a knowing look (which Felix determinedly ignored) and wound his way off the dance floor.

“I thought you didn’t want to dance? I do, in fact, remember you distinctly saying that you didn’t like dancing.” An upbeat minuet started, and Felix avoided your gaze as he began to lead.

“I changed my mind.” Felix’s steps were precise and elegant, with no wasted movement—much like his swordplay. Your surroundings slowly melted away as you tried your best to keep up, matching his movements. Your gaze focused on his face, and your thoughts wandered. Was he actually enjoying this? His gaze had remained fairly impassive, but there seemed to be a hint of a smile playing around his lips. His eyes flickered to yours for just a second and you smiled up at him, causing a light blush to rise to his cheeks as he glanced away once again.

“I’m going to go get some fresh air.” His voice broke you out of your reverie and you realized the song was coming to an end. “You’ve been dancing for a while; you should take a break too.” His voice was hesitant, and his eyes darted towards yours.

“Hmm? I feel fine though, I’m not tired…” Your voice trailed off as you realized Felix was still holding your hand. His hand was larger than yours and calloused from holding a sword, but still warm and sure in its grip.

“I…” He sighed shortly and rolled his eyes. “I said, you should take a break.”

You didn’t particularly feel like protesting as he tugged you off the dance floor, towards the balcony on the other side of the hall. A blast of cold air hit you as the two of you slipped outside, and Felix glanced at you as you shivered.

“Even though we’re approaching summer, Fhirdiad is still cold at night…” The full light of the Harpstring moon bathed the balcony in an ethereal glow. You laid your hands on the cool marble of the balcony railing, unable to suppress another shiver that went up your spine. Felix cleared his throat and you looked at him, only to be met with a blush covering his face. “If you’re really that cold…”

He stepped closer and you did your utmost to slow the hammering of your heart. He took off his jacket and drew it around you. You slipped your arms through the sleeves, surprised at both his kindness and his proximity—he hadn’t retreated, but instead stayed millimeters from your side, the warmth of his body welcome in the chilly night. “Thank you.”

He hummed in response to your words, idly watching trees in the garden dance in the light breeze.

“Were you jealous when you saw me dancing with the others?” You don’t know what propelled you to say the words—was it the aftereffects of four glasses of wine, or traitorous thumping in your chest that pressed you towards a rejection you weren’t sure you were ready to hear?

“Jealous?” He scoffed. “I wasn’t jealous.” His gaze was on you now, frowning slightly. “I just…didn’t like it, that’s all.”

“Didn’t like it?”

“…Didn’t like watching you. With them. That close to you.” He was flushed once again, but his eyes hadn’t left yours just yet. You noticed he had drawn closer, hand beside yours on the balcony, chest barely brushing your shoulder.

“It’s a dance, Felix.” You smiled, eyebrows raised in amusement. “You generally have to be close with your partner.”

“Still—” He cleared his throat. “Never mind.”

“You know, if you’re jealous, you can just say so.” You grinned up at him unabashedly, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. The furrow between his brows deepened.

“I’m not jealous!” He exclaimed, his hand coming up to hold your wrist to his chest.

You laughed brightly. “I promise I won’t tell anyone, not even Sylvain! Goddess forbid—”

Your sentence hung in the air as you felt a soft pressure on your lips. Felix’s other hand had very hesitantly settled on your waist, and he cut you off with what was the gentlest and most uncertain action you had ever seen from the man. The kiss was short and simple, and you were too surprised by his actions to properly respond. Drawing back, his eyes searched yours for any indication of your thoughts. You could feel the beat of his heart under your palm, faster than usual, as you reached up to caress his face with your other hand, pulling him down for another. Now that he knew you felt the same way, he didn’t hold back, pressing you against the railing as he held you tightly, stealing your breath away in a searing kiss. He was drinking all of you in, mouth hard and desperate and hungry against yours. You matched his intensity, a hand fisting in his shirt, pulling him impossibly closer. After what seemed like an eternity, you parted, breathing heavily as you gazed up at him.

“So.” You said in-between breaths. “You weren’t jealous.”

“No. Not jealous.” He dropped a kiss on your forehead, a small smile on his lips. “Well...maybe a little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am simply so bad at thinking of chapter titles! a necessary evil...  
i was on a little vacation over the weekend which is why not a lot of thinking/writing got done but after i got home i managed to write all this down! sorry to dimitri for using you a bit, i felt bad so maybe i'll write a version where dimitri is the main character (mr boar prince forgive me)!  
this one got broken up more by dialogue so i think its a bit better! it was also a bit longer (i dont think this is drabble length haha)! unfortunately i'm a cellist and not a dancer, here is my [favorite waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRrP3ESM6sQ) that isn't actually at a dance-able tempo but is really lovely all the same.  
thanks for reading! please comment!


	3. a sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back!  
an important note for this chapter: takes place post game, sometime after marriage.  
an important warning as well! there is violence and maybe three-four mentions of blood in this chapter, as well as description of an injury. I decided to up the rating from g --> t; it's not super detailed violence, but feel free to skip that part if it makes you uncomfortable (it's the section above the horizontal line).  
tw; violence, blood, injury  
39\. Kissing tears from the other’s face.

The scent of blood filled your nostrils as you cast another spell, taking down two bandits within fire range. The bandits were pouring from nearly every street leading to the main square—_how had they amassed such numbers without your knowledge?_ However, you had no time to ponder such questions, dodging an axe from one while trying to fight your way back to your husband’s side, who was currently taking on five men at once in the center of the square.

“They’re poorly trained! Push them back!” You heard Felix’s voice rise above the din, and you frantically looked around, desperate for a glance of his condition. There were bodies littered around the area, but from what you could see, more were bandits than soldiers wearing the Fraldarius colors.

You broke through the group you were currently fighting with the help of some of the soldiers, but you were quickly surrounded by another knot of bandits. It was becoming difficult to dodge attacks from so many sides as the soldiers fighting with you dwindled, being forced to help other areas of the attack. You did your best to block with your sword, but the cuts and bruises you had amassed to this point twinged painfully with every impact. The bandits were slowly thinning out, but not soon enough to stop the bandit running directly at you with a longsword in hand, prepared to strike as soon as he was within reach.

“No!” You heard his cry from across the field and he was before you in an instant, sword dropping out of his hand as blood poured from his wound. You raced forward, catching him as he staggered backward, and took down the bandit with another strike of lightning.

“Felix! Felix, are you ok?” There wasn’t a lot of time mid-battle to attempt any serious healing, but you couldn’t help yourself; worry and fear thrummed through you like a poison as you gently lowered him to the ground, stomach twisting as you watched the way blood quickly soaked through his jacket as he cradled his arm gingerly against his stomach. You pulled the cloth away from the gash and the sounds of battle melted away as you tried to slow your heartbeat enough to pull your healing spells from your mind. The gash was long and deep—the tendons were completely severed, and you could see the bone underneath layers of cut tissue. Taking a deep breath to steady yourself, you started your healing spell, slowly knitting together whatever tissue that could be salvaged, and doing your best to help speed the regeneration of what could not. Tears blurred your vision, but you hadn’t even noticed until Felix reached up to brush them away.

“This isn’t the time to be crying. You shouldn’t even be healing me right now.” Felix’s voice wavered as he admonished you, and you could feel his consciousness beginning to slip away. He was covered in bruises and seemed to have had a rough time of the fight, but the attack he had taken for you far outstripped any of his other injuries.

“Please, conserve your energy. The soldiers are finishing them off anyway…” You fought to keep your voice steady as you poured your energy into the magic. He lapsed into silence as the spell ended, and you helped him back onto his feet. He leaned into you heavily, obviously in more pain than he let on, and the both of you watched as your soldiers quickly cleaned up the bandits, putting and end to the prolonged skirmish.

* * *

Upon your return to the Fraldarius estate, physicians were promptly called to take care of the many wounds of the soldiers. Felix was now lying in bed, a look of consternation on his face as the doctor inspected your hasty handiwork.

"I need to oversee the soldiers—"

"Don't you dare move." Your glare pinned him in place halfway through his attempt to get out of bed.

Your heart began beating double time as you took in the doctor's expression, anxious for him to speak. "You've done good work here, all things considered. I don't think anyone could have done any better. A few days of bedrest and you should be back on your feet, Duke Fraldarius." The doctor straightened and regarded Felix with a serious expression. "However, about your arm...although the tissue has been reconnected as best as possible, the nerve endings seem to have been seriously damaged due to the severity of the cut. Your range of motion might be limited...you may never be able to wield a sword the same way again, or at all." The doctor bowed low.

"I understand. Thank you for your help. Please, if you can, assist my soldiers as well." Felix's voice was calm and unwavering. The doctor took his leave and you sat carefully on the edge of the bed, unable to take your eyes off Felix's injured arm. _Never able to wield a sword again? _All because you weren't fast enough to block an attack, and because your healing skill wasn't good enough...

Your heart ached and a hot flush of guilt swept through your body.

"Hey..." Even at the sound of his voice, you couldn't bring yourself to look at him. You felt his uninjured hand snake around your waist, gently pulling you sideways into his lap. "Hey, look at me."

You felt the stinging pressure behind your eyes before hot tears began falling without cease, and you buried your face in his shoulder without a second thought, clutching onto his shirt desperately.

"S-sorry...I'm so...sorry..." You somehow managed to choke out, fingers curling in his shirt as you continued to sob. His hand came up to rest against your back uncertainly, as if he was unsure of what to do.

"Stop crying, ok? Please..." Felix threaded his hand through your hair, trying to get you to look at him. You couldn't stop the tears streaming down your face, staining his shirt. Desperately, you tried to stop sniffling and hold back your emotions as Felix raised your head, thumb swiping at a tear on your cheek. He sighed heavily and leaned down, and you automatically shut your eyes as you felt his lips tenderly press against your jaw in an attempt to brush your tears away. He continued upwards, pressing softly along the track of your tears until he reached your eyes, then pressed a final kiss onto your eyelids. Repeating the process again on the other side, you couldn't help but focus on how warm he felt—his lips on your face, and his hand rubbing circles into your back. You opened your eyes after he kissed your eyelid once more and found him staring at you expectantly.

"Sorry..." You mumbled, flushing under his gaze.

"If I hear you apologize again, I'm going to bring those bandits back to life and ask them to kill me." Felix sounded exasperated, his eyes rolling skyward.

"You've lost the use of your sword arm! Because of me! How am I not supposed to be upset! How are you so calm about this!"

"The options were either protect you or let you die. I made a choice. Considering you're still alive and decently uninjured, I'm satisfied with the outcome." He tilted his head, regarding you with a curious expression on his face. "Anything would be an acceptable loss if, in exchange, you are safe."

"That's..." You could feel your face heating up at his admission. You couldn't deny the small flare of happiness in your chest, but you tamped that down as best you could. "That's stupid!"

"Stupid...?" He echoed you, your words taking him by surprise. Of all the things he was expecting you to say, that definitely wasn't it.

"Yeah, I mean...you can't even fight anymore! Can you really call giving up something you love an acceptable loss?"

"Are you honestly calling me saving your life stupid!?" Felix glared at you fiercely, his tone furious.

"I..." Your voice fractured and you felt the tears welling up behind your eyes again. "It's my fault anyway..."

"For the love of the goddess, do NOT start crying again..." The anger drained out of his face all at once, replaced by a concerned expression. He pulled you closer, injured arm carefully wrapping around your hip, the other coming to tilt your face towards his before he dropped a gentle kiss on your lips. “Look, I just…if the alternative was giving you up, then I would choose you every time. I love you too, after all…” Crimson spread along Felix’s cheeks, and you felt your face heating up in response. “More than anything.”

“I—”

“Don’t apologize again. I’ll get mad for real.” Felix gazed at you intensely, wanting you to see the truth of his words.

"Felix..." You hesitated, uncertainly swirling in your stomach as you reached up to lightly caress his jaw. "Thank you for protecting me."

He smiled then, a true, genuine smile. "Any husband would have done the same for his wife." He pulled you closer and laid another soft kiss on your lips, holding you tightly. "And I will never regret it for as long as we both live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one got very long im sorry! i was originally going to go with another prompt first but i got Heavily inspired by the blue lions felix/ingrid ending (all of his endings are good honestly, but this one is...particularly sweet). look it up on his wiki page if you dont mind spoilers for his endings!  
sometimes i think im writing felix too soft/nice but i honestly think that if he's comfortable/trusts someone enough he would be blunt for positive emotions as well, not just his rudeness. he may not be good at phrasing stuff, but to quote bernadetta, he's just one big nut: hard one the outside, but once you crack it, he's all good inside :)  
please comment if you like! thanks for reading friends!


	4. an entreaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for blue lions route (chapter 16).  
25\. Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.

The wet thwack of wood on wood rung through the small forest clearing behind the old student dorms. Felix's focus was singular, slashing the practice dummy with a robotic precision. The rain pelted his skin and chilled him to the bone, but he paid no attention to it, his fingers numb and unfeeling on the hilt of his sword. It had been two days since the Battle at Gronder, two days since...since his father...

A heavy sigh cut through the air, and Felix shook his head in an attempt to shake his whirling thoughts. He had thought coming out to train would help him clear his mind, but unfortunately, he couldn’t shake the desperate melancholy that hung from his shoulders. _The old man got what was coming to him. Always prattling on about chivalry and honorable deaths, dying to protect Dimitri is just what he deserved. So why…why do I feel so much pain?_

Felix released a frustrated grunt, smacking the practice dummy so hard a jolt ran up his arm, shocking his cold fingers back to life. He readjusted his grip and prepared for another attack.

“Felix…?” He spun around upon hearing your voice, sword poised to strike. His breath came out in short gasps, eyes narrowing at the sight of you emerging from the wood.

“What.” His harsh tone stopped your forward progress, hesitation flitting across your face.

“It’s late. And you’re soaked,” he took two steps back, unwilling to let you get close.

“Stay back,” Felix grit his teeth, bile rising in his stomach along with an intense feeling of revulsion; not at you, but at himself. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, least of all you. “Or better yet, draw your sword.”

Your head cocked to the side and you regarded him with a curious expression, a mixture of pity and concern. Felix hated it. He didn’t want your pity. He didn’t even really want your concern. There was, surely, a part of him that was happy that you had come to look for him, that you cared enough to seek him out even in the downpour and check that he was ok. That small part of him was currently being crushed by the suffocating grief that he had yet not found a healthy outlet for.

“You really shouldn’t be out here, you’ll get sick…” Your voice was gentle and caring, like a soft caress around him. You held your hands out in front of you as if trying not to spook a wild animal. Felix’s mouth twisted into a humorless grimace; wild animal was an apt description of his current state. He pointed his blade directly at you in clear challenge.

“Draw your sword.”

A sigh escaped you, and you pulled your sword from your sheath, only to be met with a flurry of sparks as his blade met yours. His eyes locked with yours as the both of you struggled silently, unwilling to give each other ground. The pain in your eyes surely mirrored his own as you took in the desperation and grief in his gaze, but the lapse in your focus gave him an opening to smack your sword out of the way. You evaded his attack him with a few quick steps, circling him warily. The rain was driving down harder now, you were soaked to the bone and worst of all, you weren’t sparring with practice swords—the steel of your matched blades glinted dangerously in the moonlight.

You had to end this quickly.

Advancing towards him, you dodged his thrust and returned with a flat slice of your own; he danced backwards but you didn’t let up, chasing him down. You didn’t usually use magic while sparring with swords—that would defeat the purpose, after all—but in the interest of speeding up the process, you let your magic bleed into your sword, heating it. Swinging with a reasonable amount of force, you struck his elbow with the flat of your blade. His face twisted in an uncomfortable scowl from the heat, and he dropped his sword from the impact. Your sword tip was instantly at his throat, and you met his eyes unflinchingly.

“Yield.”

Felix deflated, his anger drained, leaving him empty. He fixed his on the muddy ground beneath. His voice came out as a whisper, weaker than he intended, barely heard above the rain. “I yield.”

You plucked his sword from the muck and handed it back; he wiped it on his pants and sheathed it without sparing you a glance. He seemed unwilling to move from the spot, his gaze trained on the ground, so you carefully took his hand. He didn’t resist your fingers interlacing with his, though you were alarmed at just how cold he was. You slowly began pulling him back to his room, weaving through the forest. Your hand felt warm around his, and his fingers tensed, chasing your warmth. He barely noticed as you led him back inside, up the staircase to the second floor, back to the shelter of his room. His chest felt tight, his throat constricted, and he found he couldn’t raise his head to meet your eyes.

“You need to get dry,” your voice was barely above a murmur. He watched as you stepped forward and helped him remove his jacket. “Get some rest.”

An unseen force compelled him forward; he caught your wrist before you made it to the door. “Stay.” Your gaze jumped to his. His cheeks warmed slightly; you were flushed, too, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the rain. His voice cracked; there was a longing burning its way through his chest, unlike anything he had felt before. “Please.”

You hesitated, wanting so much to heed the pleading entreaty in his gaze. Relenting, you stepped further into the room, shucking off the coat, shoes and socks. He went to his closet to find a towel, then tossed it at you, pulling one out for himself as well. There was not much concern for privacy as the both of you wordlessly shed the rest of your wet clothes; this was war, you had seen far worse than a few immodest bodies. Felix sat on the bed and leaned against the wall, his hand tapping the space next to him in a silent plea. The bed dipped with your weight. Settling next to him, your fingers worked the tie out of his damp and matted hair. He leaned against you, feeling your heat against his chill skin, eyes closed as he pressed his face into your collarbone. You rubbed circles into his back and stroked his hair, wordlessly comforting his aching heart.

Eventually, he pulled you down, holding you close with one arm as he draped the blanket over the both of you. A more comfortable silence settled on the room as he gazed at you, and a new emotion welled up in his heart, that could only be described as _affection. _He felt at peace, the tumult inside of him calmed. He leaned down to press his lips to yours, hand cupping your jaw and tilting your head upward as you felt the dampness of his hair on your cheek. The kiss was slow and languid, an easy yet passionate dance as his lips moved on yours. He drew back after what seemed like an eternity, still holding you tight.

He settled into you for the night and room lapsed into stillness save for even and slow breaths. Rain continued to tap the windows, but the bulk of the storm had passed, leaving room for the sun to rise in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't follow the prompt exactly but i mean they're still damp...?  
i tried writing more from felix's perspective while still keeping it second person let me know how that went LOL  
sorry that this took a while to update, i had to get my life together a bit haha  
please comment if you like! thank you so much for reading!


	5. a bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back! its felix hours baby!  
28\. One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.

Spring in Faerghus was brilliant; the golden, late afternoon sunlight was filtering through the trees, as their leaves had returned from winter’s rest. The air was crisp but warm, as if the goddess herself was trying to convince the flowers it was warm enough to emerge from their slumber. Birds twittered in the trees, looking for mates, and squirrels chittered, chasing each other across the forest path. All of Faerghus was alight with the glow of creation, the Great Tree Moon signaling a new year and new beginnings.

Spring was Felix’s second most hated season, right after summer. It reminded him too much of afternoons spent playing hide and seek with Glenn, of playfighting with Dimitri and Ingrid barefoot in the grass. Of unwillingly helping Sylvain gather flowers for his newest crush. The Fraldarius territory never got particularly hot, but he still disliked the press of the sun on his skin, especially when he was used to wearing his furs all the time.

So, it was perfectly understandable that he was feeling so irritated at the moment. The sun hit him in the most unpleasant manner. The birds’ calls were discordant and if another squirrel came within five feet of him, he was simply just going to send it flying. Most forests in Faerghus were pretty similar, but Felix sincerely wished he was not trudging through this one right now.

The scouting mission had gone reasonably well, and with this last report, the army could begin finalizing the preparations for the retaking of Fhirdiad. And yet, he couldn’t quell his sense of unease—the return trip was taking longer than he wished, though this was, in some ways, unavoidable. Earlier in the morning, he had seen you slip on a patch of unmelted ice, landing hard. You had quickly stood back up and flusteredly assured him that everything was alright, to which he had responded that he hadn’t asked, and proceeded to continue walking. Though he was outwardly unconcerned, he purposely slowed his pace, the memory of your face grimacing in pain still fresh in his mind. _If we were ambushed, _he reasoned, _you would fight much better if you weren’t in pain. _So of course, there was a perfectly logical reason that the progress back to the monastery was slow.

What he couldn’t fathom, however, was your evident cheer. You were humming a song he had long forgotten, the name and melody flitting on the edges of his memories. Perhaps he had misjudged; maybe you weren't in pain after all. But there was no mistaking the heaviness of your footfalls, the effort of not putting pressure on your injury causing you to make much more noise than usual traversing the forest. Luckily, the return trip didn't call for much stealth; Felix was sure they would have been caught in an ambush if you had been much farther in enemy territory.

The two of you traipsed through the wood, Felix attempting to surreptitiously move plants and rocks out of your way to prevent further harm. You were oblivious to his actions; bouncing along in your own world both your smile and humming far too…_bright_ for his liking. Looking at you was, to him, something akin to looking directly into the sun—blinding and, for some reason, warm.

Felix shook his head to rid himself of the errant thoughts.

The sun was now beginning to dip below the horizon; while your progress had been slow, Felix worried over taking a pace that might exacerbate your injury. "We should look for a place to set up camp."

"There's still daylight hours. We can go a bit further, can't we?" Your neutral expression belied the quickness of your breathing. An impressive feat, but the signs of your exertion didn’t escape Felix's notice.

"There isn't much point when you've been bumbling through the brush all day. You're like a bear to his royal boar." Felix sneered.

Your face fell, a small crease in between your brows and the beginnings of a pout forming on your lips. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to slow us down so much…”

“It’s fine,” Felix said, heaving a short sigh. There was a small clearing a short distance off the path which would make a good campsite, so Felix assigned you to setting up a fire while he foraged for food.

Dinner was cooked posthaste, consisting of rabbits Felix had caught with some of the provisions you had left. Felix finished off the last of his second rabbit, then dropped the bone in the hole the two of you had dug for the viscera. Though most scavengers would probably be deterred by the light of your fire alone, it was better to be safe than sorry, right?

The clearing was silent as the two of you sat on opposite sides of the fire. The wind picked up the embers, swirling them around before scattering them in the grass. Spring had not yet fully settled in Faerghus, and as a result the nights were chill, still holding on to winter’s bite. Felix watched you shiver and pull closer to the fire, though the look in your eyes was resolute, determined not to show weakness.

You were more similar to him than he originally thought.

“Come over here.” Felix wasn’t sure why exactly he had called you, but the words had left his mouth before he had the chance to consider them.

You perked up and tilted your head, regarding him curiously. “Why?”

“I’m tired of you looking like you’re going to freeze to death, that’s why.” A look of surprise flitted across your face, before your lips upturned in a small smile.

He froze slightly as you settled next to him, warmth blooming in his body as you shuffled against him, shoulders touching. “You’re blushing!”

“I am not!” He did indeed feel heat creeping up his neck and turned away from your amused gaze. “You should go to bed. I’ll keep watch.”

“No, I can take first watch—”

“Just sleep!” Felix let irritation seep into his voice, frowning at your stubbornness.

You chewed on your lip before nodding. “Thanks. Wake me up if you want me to take over.” Your eyes shut as you leaned on his shoulder. Before long, you had nodded off, both figuratively and literally—he had to shake you awake before you completely fell off his shoulder onto the ground.

“Look just…lie down.” Felix desperately tried to tamp down the blush rising in his cheeks. You looked at him quizzically, and he sighed before tapping his lap. Your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed, but you said nothing (_thank the goddess_), instead choosing to take his advice and lay your head in his lap. When he mustered the courage to look down at you, your eyes were already closed, breaths evening.

He gazed at your sleeping face, drinking in your (...admittedly lovely) features. An unfamiliar feeling took shape in his heart, heavy and warm. Unbidden, his hand moved to your face, brushing his fingers against your cheek, tracing the shape of your jaw, down the planes of your neck. His eyes landed on your lips, and his heart twisted, heat spreading through him.

Desire.

Delicately, so as to not wake you, he traced the outline of your lips with a featherlight touch, marveling at their satin texture. He felt the gentle puff of your exhale, feeling the strong, assured rhythm of your heartbeat in time with your breathing. He felt breathless and flushed, his cold facade and perfect self-control quickly spiraling out of control. Before his better judgement caught up with his whirling thoughts, he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. The warmth of their silk softness sent a jolt through his heart, and heat raced through his veins. His thumb brushed against your cheek as his nose filled with your heady scent, something like crushed flowers and honey and absolutely intoxicating. Drawing back, he found you staring up at him, wide eyed.

"I thought you were asleep!" Felix's tone was nearly panicked, desperately trying to hide the embarrassment currently burning a hole in his stomach. _Why, _why_ had he done that!_

"Almost." You murmured; voice thick with drowsiness. Your lips curled into a small smile, and Felix felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest at the sight, finally able to take a deep breath. You turned your head to the side and burrowed back in his legs, taking a deep breath before your eyes slid shut. "Goodnight, Felix."

He watched as your breathing slowly evened out once more, savoring the sound of his name on your lips, the way you shaped the syllables and articulated the sounds, the way it dripped like honey off your tongue. Sweet.

Felix didn’t like sweets. But he found, as most other things involving you, he didn’t mind so much.

"...Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a million apologies for dropping of the face of the planet ahhh!!! im sorry it took so long to update and also not respond to your nice and lovely comments but a number of things just took a huge shit on me so i had to deal with that!! i had like half of this written in small bits and pieces (even though i told myself no writing while i was sorting stuff out lol...) and i finally had the time to connect everything together!! i'll probably be getting more busy from now but hopefully more updates will come soon because i had like 3-4 ideas that i've scribbled stuff down for and my brain only can fit so much stuff lol  
regarding all of your comments: thank you so SO much they all make me so very happy........ahhhhhh i held on to them all while i was doing life shit and they really pulled me through!! thank you so much for everyones nice words :) im really happy felix lovers gather here haha  
thank you again for putting up with the wait! hope you enjoy this! comment if you feel like it and have a great week everyone!!


	6. a spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello its felix time!  
this is a continuation of last chapter  
29\. Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.

Sunlight warmed your face; you felt the press of soft cloth against your cheek. A rich scent filled your nose—pine needles and oak and petrichor; the scene of a clean forest after the rain. Your eyelids slowly drew open; upon waking, you found the fire on its last legs, barely embers. The clearing was empty; Felix was nowhere to be seen.

“Felix?” Upon rising, your makeshift blanket fell to the side—upon further inspection, it was Felix’s cape. Looking back, you found your pillow was not, in fact, Felix’s legs, but his jacket folded up. Heat suffused you as you couldn’t help but imagine him carefully wrapping you in his cape and slipping his jacket underneath you without waking you up.

Your attention turned to the sound of movement in the underbrush. Sure enough, Felix soon emerged from between the trees, tying his hair up. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah, I just woke up a few minutes ago…thanks for the pillow, by the way. Aren’t you cold?”

“Not particularly. Pack up, we should get moving soon.” Felix moved to pick up his jacket and cape, re-wearing them, while you went to your pack to retrieve rations that would be your breakfast. Your ankle was holding well, but if it bent even a little oddly—

“Ah!” You stumbled, unable to hold the grimace from your face. Felix was at your side an instant, eyebrow raised, hands forward as if to catch you.

“Do you even know how to walk?”

“I know how to walk!” You shot Felix a glare. “Apparently, it’s not going to heal completely in one night.”

He sighed deeply, blowing his bangs in frustration. “Let me take a look.”

Felix prodded along your ankle, which was significantly less swollen that it had been the day before. His fingertips were cool, and each brush of his hands sent tingles up your leg.

“Well, it’s not broken at least. Probably just a sprain…” His voice trailed off as he realized that he had been basically holding your foot in his lap as he looked at it.

He pushed your foot away, grinding his teeth as if there was something he wished to say to take the attention off his flushed cheeks; but whatever it was, he refrained. “If you’re fine, let’s get moving already.”

* * *

You were making good time today; the night of rest had done you well, and you were able to keep Felix’s pace with no complaints. But with all the time you had lost yesterday, it was beginning to look like you wouldn’t be able to make it back to the monastery until tomorrow. The sun was slowly beginning to drop towards the horizon, signaling impending night.

“We’re probably another half day’s travel. It would be better to find a place to settle before it gets too dark.” Felix scanned the trees, looking for a clearing to set up camp in.

The fire was built quickly, and the two of you silently consumed a good portion of your dwindling rations, which would be concerning if the monastery wouldn’t be in sight within the next day. But that was a worry for tomorrow’s you; tonight, you were content, with a full stomach and a place next to a crackling fire. The wind was still biting, however, and you couldn’t help the tremors that racked down your spine.

Which is how you found yourself in a similar situation to yesterday. Felix wordlessly made space for you next to him; you settled into his side as if it was made to perfectly fit you. His arm lay casually splayed on your legs, and you carefully slipped your arm underneath his. The heat from his body seeped into yours, warming you from the inside. You watched the firelight flicker and dance across his profile, highlighting the sharpness of his jaw, drawing mesmerizing shapes across his cheekbones.

“You’re staring.” He frowned slightly, turning to face you.

“Sorry,” you said without remorse, the hint of a smile playing across your lips. His brows drew further together, but he said nothing, surprisingly not breaking eye contact with you.

He seemed conflicted, as if there was something he wished to say, but just couldn’t. You became hyper-aware of your proximity to him; the heat of his arm on your thighs, the feel of your chest pressed against his shoulder, his scent filling your nose; it was all simply too dizzying. Your hand moved not of your own volition, sliding down his arm until it slipped into his. His fingers interlaced with yours; his skin calloused and tough, but his grip warm and tight. You felt as though the both of you were frozen in time, breath caught in your chest, as you stared up at him, just a few scant inches away. His eyes were still on you, conflicted, searching, unsure—but at that moment, something shifted, ever so slightly, imperceptibly. As if magnetized, the two of you drew together, lips meeting in an irresistible kiss. At first, your movements were slow, almost hesitant; probing, careful, yet somehow calm, as if there was nothing else to do at that moment but kiss. As you became acquainted with the feeling of his lips on yours, the realization sunk in—you were, in fact, kissing Felix, and he was, in fact, kissing you back.

Sparks shot through your spine and you pressed yourself fully against him, hand that wasn’t clutching his twisting into his jacket. Felix groaned in response, and he tangled his free hand in your hair, pulling you desperately closer. The kiss quickly escalated as a soft gasp escaped you as you felt his fingernails drag lightly across your scalp; the pressure of his mouth was fervent, ardent, and nothing short of religious.

As your hold on him tightened, the two of you broke apart. Felix was panting heavily, but you were barely aware of the breath rattling around in your chest and coming out as quick gasps. You felt him tense up beside you and meeting his gaze, you found it wary and unsure, much like it was before. Your fingers tightened around his, and you pressed your face into his shoulder, still trying to even your breathing.

After a few apprehensive moments, you felt him relax, getting comfortable next to you again, thumb idly sweeping across the back of your hand. Your heartbeat slowed back to a normal pace, and he exhaled softly, the tension (romantic and otherwise) slowly sleeping out of the atmosphere.

“I can take first watch,” you mumbled from your position in his shoulder.

“As long as you’re still injured, you need all the extra rest you can get.”

“It’s not like you can just stay alert for 24 whole hours. I’ll wake you up if anything happens, just sleep.” You looked up at him, the beginnings of a frown drawing your brows together.

Felix opened his mouth to argue but took one look at the fierce expression on your face and seemed to decide against it, instead making his displeasure known with a frustrated groan. He stretched out next to you, eyes catching yours before quickly turning away from you. “…Goodnight.”

You smiled, leaning down to carefully feather a kiss against his cheek. He jolted at the contact, and his head whipped around, red unmistakably streaking his cheeks. “What was that for?!”

“Payback for yesterday, that’s all.” Your smile had bloomed into a full grin, unable to hide the giddiness rising in your chest. His blush deepened as he looked appropriately mortified, silently turning back around to avoid further embarrassment.

“Goodnight, Felix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back again!  
updates....r gonna be infrequent from now im sorry! theres a lot going on but i haven't forgotten there is like 3k words for different prompts just SITTING in my word doc waiting to be finished I'm Sorry  
anyway felix is just a big unsure baby but its ok! he is still the nicest and best boy :) sorry this one is so short i just...wanted to get back into writing after doing everything else that needed to be done! i made the kiss part longer but added less plot because i didn't have enough brain for it haha  
i hope you guys like this one a bit! it's not that interesting storywise but i think the kissing has gotten a bit better  
thank you guys so much for reading and for the love as always, whenever im feeling down i think of all the nice comments ive gotten and it never fails to make me feel better :) comment if you like! have a great hallow's week everyone!!


	7. a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19\. One person stopping a kiss to ask, “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.
> 
> hello again!

To say you were courting Felix might have been a bit of a stretch. You spent a good amount of time together, and Felix seemed more comfortable maintaining extended contact with you than he did nearly everyone else, but such things could hardly be called courting.

If that were all it was, however, you wouldn't even be wondering. You would just chalk it up to being good friends and let your feelings stew in silence. Unfortunately, while Felix hadn’t said anything about his feelings regarding you, he had let on that perhaps there was in fact something there—he had kissed you, brief and barely there, on a few occasions. On a few more, he allowed you closer into his personal space that you were sure he didn't allow anyone else.

However, all of this didn't necessarily mean you were _courting_. Felix was inscrutable nearly one hundred percent of the time, his face passive with just the barest hint of flush, even after he had pressed a kiss to your cheek. The currently impossible state of your relationship was slightly bothersome; you found your thoughts wandering to the situation at the most inopportune times (like during sparring practice, which had resulted in multiple bruises) but, you thought as you squared your shoulders and climbed the stairs to the second floor of the dormitory, you were perhaps more fine with the situation than you should be. What was wrong with enjoying things how they were, savoring the current closeness you had instead of making a fool of yourself and possibly ruining whatever you had at this point?

Knowing that made you feel a bit better about things; you were happy every time he was close, and that was enough. You were comfortable together and there wasn't a need to ask for anything more at this point in time (with a war going on, who would?)

You cast your thoughts back to the events that had occurred earlier today. You had gone to town on a supplies trip, and he had accompanied you, as was become more frequent.

You knocked on his door, and he opened it a few minutes later, already shirtless and ready for bed. "What?"

"I, ah...I got this for you in town." You thrust the dagger at him, unable to make eye contact as you felt a blush spread on your cheeks. He said nothing, but nevertheless reached out to accept your gift.

"Why?" He examined the ornate filigree.

"As a thank you for today...?"

Felix snorted. "People only buy gifts if they want something."

"That's not true!" Felix looked at you, eyebrows raised. "I just looked at it and thought of you...I mean, I thought you'd like it...if you don't want it, I'll just return it or something—"

"I didn't say that." His gaze was surprisingly gentle, and you savored his tender expression. He cleared his throat, fidgeting a little. "...Thanks."

You maintained eye contact for a while, dawdling at his door as if he was going to invite you in. "Well, uh...I should probably head to bed now. See you tomorrow..."

Felix grabbed your wrist as you turned to go. Wordlessly, he tugged you back towards the door, and you followed willingly. The door had barely shut before you were pressed against it, his lips on yours. His hand cradled your jaw tenderly as he drew back and examined his gift once more.

"...Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." He walked over to his desk and carefully laid the dagger next to the book of tactics he was currently studying. "Did you train after we came back today? You're walking stiffly."

He hummed in assent, rotating his shoulder. "I stretched, but my back still feels stiff for some reason.”

You carefully traced the planes of his bare back, feeling the corded muscles flex underneath his skin. "Your muscles feel tight still. Lie down?"

You pressed your hands against his back, warming them with fire. He jolted, nearly unseating you. "What are you doing?!"

"Relax! The heat will help your muscles relax!" You smiled slightly. "I'm very obviously not going to hurt you. If I were, giving you a dagger would be a little counterproductive, wouldn't it?"

Felix snorted, looking back at you over his shoulder. "Backstabbing happens all the time. The boar gave Edelgard a dagger, asking her to carve her own path, and she's carved a valley of blood. We're fighting this war just so they can kill each other."

Your hands stilled on his back and you frowned, a sense of dread creeping down your throat. "Don't say that. Dimitri really cared about her." The words came out more sharply than you intended. A pang of fear struck your heart, and the words were tumbling out of your mouth before you could think better of it. "Felix, if there were some reason you had to kill me, would you do it?"

The reply came without hesitation. "Yes, if I had to."

A heavy silence settled on the room, and you continued kneading his tight muscles, trying to control the tears that were threatening to spill. Every breath you took felt painful, as if there were thorns in your lungs. Your vision blurred and Felix tried to turn around as he felt a hot droplet land on his skin." Hey—"

"D-don't." You managed to hold your voice together as you pushed his head back, making him face forward. Determined, you continued, but you were unable to stop a few tears from hitting his skin.

"Ok," you said softly, slipping off the bed, "I'm done." You swallowed, hesitating, before taking a step towards the door. "I should go."

"Go?" Felix got up too, frowning. He stood close enough that you could feel his warmth, gently encasing your hands in his, and you felt rooted to the spot. His voice came out low and soft. "Why are you angry with me?"

"I'm not angry." Your answer came too quickly, and he shifted from foot to foot, seeming distressed.

"Then?"

"I'm just...disappointed in myself." You swallowed past the lump in your throat. "For thinking—no—for wishing that you thought of me differently."

"Look, this is war. I'll do what needs to be done." He sounded displeased. "I doubt there would ever even be a situation where—"

"I—" Your voice quivered, emotions swirling inside you. "Call me naive or selfish, but I just wished that whatever the future brings, there would be a place for me by your side." You tried to pull out of his grip, stepping back. "That's all."

Felix was quiet for a few moments, absorbing your words, insistently holding on to you. "Then," he said finally, "I'm glad that I'll never have to be in that situation. If you just stay by my side forever, that won’t happen." A flush crept up his cheeks as he gazed at you with a sort of gentle sincerity, tugging you closer. You pressed your face into his chest, allowing the rhythm of his heart to calm your whirling emotions. You felt one of his arms wrap around your waist while the other carefully wove through your hair before gently tilting your face upwards. He kissed you slowly, dizzyingly, as if you two had all the time in the world to get lost in each other. You broke away a few seconds later as your world tilted dangerously on its axis, gasping for breath.

“Do…do you really want this?” Your lips were still centimeters from his as you exhaled the question, searching his face.

Time seemed to pool around you in that moment, seconds stretching to minutes stretching to hours measured in your shared breaths. You dimly became aware of the frantic rush of your heart, trying to ground yourself in the feeling of his arms around you as you desperately searched his face for an answer.

The blush on his face deepened as he stared back at you, unsure of what to say but unwilling to break eye contact. In a flash, his expression resolved into one of determination. His lips pressed against yours once again, insistent and _needy_ as his hand tangled in your hair. You felt the ground dip beneath you, but his grip on your waist was impossibly tight, squeezing you to him, holding on as if you were the only thing that mattered to him in the world. You felt as though you were on fire, skin burning hot, bathed in all consuming fire from his touch, hungrily matching the urgency of his kiss.

You broke apart an eternity later, his room slowly coming back into focus as you took in some much-needed oxygen. He leaned his forehead against yours as he controlled his breathing, obviously just as winded as you were. “Is that enough of an answer?”

You smiled despite yourself. “…For now, it is.”

Yes, this could be enough. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i didnt check this for quality lmao..lately i've been having the feeling of "wanting to write" but words aren't really coming out, but i decided to give it a try anyway  
im not really a consistent person but like i did have more ideas for this series, my EXTREME felix thirst kinda died down into manageable levels of thirst so like i didnt feel like i HAD to write anymore, but like i still love felix and i think i need some kind of push because i wanted to start writing for haikyuu but nothing was really coalescing in my head so i decided to look at my drafts again  
anyway thank you so so SO much for all your kudos and comments...i basically reread all the comments on this thing every couple weeks because they make me feel so happy, like it really feels so good to talk with you guys and see that my words brought you even a little happiness  
sorry for not responding in a timely manner they really did make me very happy!! i just have a lot of mental problems honestly and i've slowly been realizing that there's only so much i can do for myself without a therapist but like i can't really get one right now....anyway im not here to talk about my mental issues lmao. this chapter was interesting for me because it took SO FUCKING LONG to get to the actual kissing part, like why did i write so much lead up? i think somehow i have some unresolved issues with my last romantic entanglement where we would spend like 10+ hours a day together for like 6 months, had a lot of physical contact, but still didnt tell each other our feelings even though it felt pretty clear that we liked each other. eventually i realized that i couldn't continue on like this so i told him how i felt and he turned me down LMAO we're still friends and i totally feel fine but i guess one question i really wanted to ask him was well why the fuck did those 6 months happen?? but i dont think i'll ever ask him because we're good friends and im happy enough the way that it is.  
again this authors note is getting long, sorry. thanks for all the comments, sorry if this chapter is bad because literally nothing is sparking in my head right now, thank you for all your comments and support they truly are some of the only bright spots in my life right now haha  
love ya!! happy almost one year to fire emblem three houses!


End file.
